LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4
}} *29 June, 2010 *30 June, 2010 *13 August, 2010 |genre= |platforms=*Xbox 360 *PlayStation 3 *PC *PSP *Nintendo Wii *Nintendo DS *iPhone/iPod Touch *iPad }}. 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4' is a video game based on the first four installments of the Harry Potter series in LEGO form. The game was released on 25 June, 2010. It was developed by Traveller's Tales, which have also made several other LEGO games, and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The Mac version was published by Feral Interactive and released on 21st January 2011."Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4 release news post on feralinteractive.com" A special Collector's Edition version of the game will be released containing a ''Behind the scenes look at the game, a free set of avatar clothes, if the game is for Xbox 360, an exclusive set of House crest magnets, and an interview on the making of Deathly Hallows. Gameplay The game is based on the first four books and films of the Harry Potter series: Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. The main playable characters are Harry, Ron and Hermione. The game features a total of 167 characters who can be unlocked by finding the special tokens hidden around Hogwarts secret places and level missions, and then buying them at Madam Malkin's. The sub-missions include searching for Red Bricks, the Golden Wizard Hats, the mentioned Character Tokens, and the True Wizard achievements. Harry and his friends learn how to use spells, charms, jinxes, and prepare potions, as well as visiting a lot of familiar places like Hogwarts Castle, Diagon Alley, the Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmeade. Differences from the game and books/films NOTE: Most of the differences are because the video game was meant to be a humorous adaptation. ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *In the movie, it starts off with the camera on the "Privet Drive" sign with a brown owl on top of it, but in the game, it starts off with the camera on a lawn gnome, then moves over to the right, showing some flowers, then moves up, and that's when Albus Dumbledore comes into view. *Albus Dumbledore does not use the Deluminator to put all the lights out on Privet Drive. *The cat at Privet Drive is not the Animagus form of Minerva McGonagall, but rather a normal black cat. *When Hagrid arrives at Privet Drive he crashes the flying motorcycle into the flower beds. *For comic-relief, Harry has his glasses on when he is a baby. *Dudley's birthday is skipped, and Piers Polkiss is absent. *Dudley does not get a pig tail, as he does in the book and movie. *The letters from Hogwarts come from more places in the Dursley home, such as the toaster, the washing machine, the cuckoo clock, and in between the windshield-wipers of their car while driving to the Hut-on-the-Rock. *When the letters arrive at the house, Dudley doesn't pay any attention to them and keeps eating. *Harry and the Dursleys can be seen going on the boat towards the hut, which was never seen in the movie, but in the book it was featured. *In the movie and book, Hagrid kicks the door down to get into the house. In the game, he just pops out of nowhere. *In the book and movie Vernon tries to shoot Hagrid with a Double Barrel Shotgun, but in the game Hagrid simply scares the Dursleys by barging through the back, scaring them and causing them to break. Hagrid does not give Harry a birthday cake and Harry didn't read his acceptance letter given by Hagrid. *The goblin that Hagrid showed Harry's keys to, appeared to have been taking notes. But when the goblin goes to fetch Griphook, Hagrid caught a glimpse of the paper, revealing it to simply have been a child's drawing of a house. *When Hagrid gets Harry's key, he pulls several other things out of his pocket. *At the Leaky Cauldron, the customers are not in shock when they see Harry. *Dedalus Diggle is absent, except he is playable only in the DS and IPhone versions. *Professor Quirrell is seen skulking around with another wizard behind a window in a chamber with the Ravenclaw Crest of the level, the Magic Begins. This is when the break-in is occurring, which happens later in the book & film. However, no one acknowledged his presence because they either did not see him or were not curious. *In the game, Griphook opens Vault 712, which had goblins discoing to the Harry Potter theme. *Hermione does not meet Harry and Ron until later on the Hogwart's Express; they met each other on Platform 9¾ in less than an hour earlier. Also, Ron tries fixing Harry's glasses with Reparo, but fails and turns a wizard's hat into a frog. *Hermione hangs around with Harry and Ron, instead of staying away from them before the troll incident. *In the film, Harry follow the Weasleys to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.In the game, Harry found the Platform himself and Molly Weasley didn't instruct him. *Pansy Parkinson is absent. *Lee Jordan does not have dreadlocks. *In the DS version of the game, there are Chameleon Ghouls disguised as the Suits of Armour. *The sorting hat indicates the house the wearer is in by making the house shield on the wall move and make the house mascot sound instead of call the house name out. This was done because LEGO characters do not speak but mumble and use vocal effects instead. *The Halloween Feast sequence happens before, not after the Flying Lesson sequence in the game. *Cuthbert Binns is included unlike the films. *In the book and film, Hermione hides in the bathroom because Ron made fun of her. In the game, she cries because Draco threw a brownie at her face before dinner. *When Hermione is crying in the girls bathroom, the troll comes out of one of the toilets, washes his hands and then he spots Hermione, making him want to hurt her. *In the book and film, Dumbledore silences the chaos in the Great Hall. In the game, he tries, but fails, as he had to protect himself from a cup, table, paper, drawer, dish, banana, cherries, and a green apple from crashing onto him. Also, Harry and Ron duck from a frying pan that was about to hit them. *In the book and film, Professor Quirrel comes running into the Great Hall, and warns everybody about the troll, then he faints. In the game, he points to the dungeons, and imitates the troll, which got everybody's attention. Then he takes out a chicken leg (as a troll's club), and does a better imitation. Also, he doesn't faint, but is seen kneeling on the ground, sobbing. *Also, Quirrel is seen moping over the fact the troll didn't do any damage, unlike in the film, where he is just startled by the troll's snorting. *It takes much longer for Ron and Hermione to catch Snape's clothes on fire. Also, Quirrell is seen jinxing the broom at the same time. *Harry does not catch the Snitch in his mouth. Instead, it's dislodged from his ear. *In the movie, Ron, Harry and Hermione are scared of Fluffy. In the game, Ron pulls out a Trumpet and plays "Hedwig's Theme" (although very badly). *Nicolas Flammel is not mentioned which happened to confuse the player on why Harry and Ron went to the Restricted Section. *Ron searches with Harry in the Restricted Section. *Snape and Quirrell do not have a confrontation during Harry's search in the Restricted Section. *Marcus Flint is the Slytherin Quidditch team's seeker. *In the book and film, Ron sees himself in the Mirror of Erised as head boy, Quidditch captain, and winner of the Quidditch Cup. In the game, he sees himself in a Quidditch uniform, and Hermione appears to kiss him on the cheek. *During the last trip to the Mirror of Erised, Harry and Ron are caught by Dumbledore, who simply walks in and points to his wrist and they go back to bed sadly. In the book, Harry and Ron go back because they heard a sound in the distance. Also, only Harry is caught during his last trip but Dumbledore talks to him for a while before sending him back to bed, though he said he was there when Ron came along. *The Norbert part is only available in a time-turner mission where Hagrid needs help in heating Norbert's egg. *There are some differences in the unicorn part: **There's a sick unicorn at Hagrid's Hut. Malfoy unintentionally scares the unicorn, and it runs off into the Forbidden Forest. **Hagrid treats his sick unicorn like a child, cradling it in a blanket, taking its temperature, and making it lay in bed. **Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Fang and Draco go into the forbidden forest to find the unicorn. **Voldemort simply creeps up on the unicorn and attempts to eat it, using a fork and knife, but gets distracted by the sigh of Harry. **Voldemort attempts to kill the unicorn after Firenze scares him. **Bane and Ronan are absent. **Firenze does not mention about unicorn blood. **Neville was not in the unicorn part. **Harry gives a signal to his friends which featured in the book and not the film. ** Professsor Minerva McGonagall didn't dock points at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco and she is absent in this part. *Snape does not get bitten by Fluffy. *Harry, Ron & Hermione see Quirrell walking up the stairs to the forbidden corridor, and they are seen by Quirrell when they enter Fluffy's room. In the film and book, they do not know who wants to steal the Stone until the last room, though they believe it to be Snape. *The Trio tricks Fluffy with a rubber duck toy, in order to distract him so that they can fix the broken Harp. *Quirrell and Snape's rooms to guard the Philosopher's Stone do not appear. *Ron doesn't fall unconscious during the chess-game. Instead, he trips over the chess sword while following Harry & Hermione to the last room. *Due to the game's co-op feature, Harry and Hermione have to fight Voldemort/Quirrell, instead of just Harry. In the movie, Hermione goes and gets Dumbledore. *When Quirrel takes off the turban, his head spins backwards to reveal Voldemort's face. *When Harry touches Voldemort in the face, his parents applaud for him in the Mirror of Erised. When Harry is knocked unconscious by Voldemort, Harry's parents laugh at Voldemort, because he can not pick up the Stone because he is only a spirit. *In the book and film, Quirrell dies from touching Harry. In the game, Harry fights Quirrell, he pulls Quirrell's arms off and Quirrell survives, but is seen in the Hospital wing heavily bandaged. *The Philosopher's Stone does not get destroyed. *The House Cup is omitted. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *The Dursleys have a sign in their room which is supposed to mean: "No wands used in this house!" or "No magic in this house!" (This is because they do not talk in the game.) *The Dursleys are not wearing formal clothing during their meeting with the Masons. *When Harry enters his room at Privet Drive, Dobby is throwing his books in the bin seeing that he does not want Harry to go back to Hogwarts. *When the Masons and the Dursleys hear Dobby banging his head, Vernon is singing karaoke in the living room. *When Mrs. Mason is hit by the pudding, Dudley starts to eat the pudding from off her head. *The Dursleys install a security fence in their backyard, in addition to the bars on Harry's window. *Fred and George do not aid Ron to come to rescue Harry, but they do in the novel and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets film, as the car was only a 2 seater in the game. *When Harry and Ron crash into the barrier, Dobby shows up at the side. In the book and film, it is not revealed to anybody until after Harry is injured by the rogue Bludger. *The garden gnomes are featured in the Burrow's garden, unlike the film. *Molly Weasley does not send a howler to Ron for stealing the car. *Ron's broken wand is only shown to malfunction twice, during an optional scene in Hagrid's garden where Ron spits up slugs, and when Lockhart attempts to use it to erase Harry and Ron's memories. Although Ron does indicate his wand is malfunctioning during the Whomping Willow scene, he does not actually perform any spells. *When Ron puts a slug vomiting charm on himself, it was done due to Draco calling Hermione a Mudblood. In the game, Draco throws an apple at her. *Lavender Brown is absent, but she will be featured in the sequel. *Gilderoy Lockhart's wand does not get thrown out the window or taken away during the DADA class that he sets Pixies free. His hair, however, is taken off by two pixies. Also, Immobulus first immobilizes the pixies, then a second shot kills them. *In the scene where they find Mrs. Norris petrified, Draco's gang appears instead of a huge crowd like in the book and film and Filch and Fawkes appear with Dumbledore and Lockhart, but Snape doesn't appear and Dumbledore sends everybody away instead of keeping the trio back like in the book and film. *During the Quidditch match, Hermione notices Dobby cursing the Bludger. In the book and movie, Harry finds out after he is in the Hospital wing. *Drinking Skele-Gro heals Harry's arm instantly. In the book and film, Harry had to stay overnight in the Hospital Wing while he recovered. *In the novel and in the movie, Harry cannot interact with anything while he is inside Tom Riddle's diary (because it is like a vision). However, due to the game's co-op feature, Harry can interact with some things (like potions) to advance through the level. Tom Riddle cannot see it in the cutscene, but he's Harry's partner in the rest of the level. *The Polyjuice Potion does not take a month to brew, although this is deliberately done to save time. *Ron and Harry do not physically nor facially transform into Crabbe and Goyle, respectively. They merely wear their robes and hairstyles like a hat. *Hermione does not notice that she is turned into Millicent Bulstrode's cat until Harry and Ron point it out. Because of this, she does not hide in the bathroom embarrassed. *Hermione is seen looking at the basilisk through her mirror and getting petrified. In the film, this scene is not shown. *Armando Dippet is absent. *Ginny was seen in possession of Tom Riddle's diary, even though it wasn't revealed until Harry got in the Chamber of Secrets in the novel and movie. *In the novel and the film, after the Flying Ford Anglia saved Harry and Ron from Aragog, they have to get in. But due to the co-op feature in the game, the Flying Ford Anglia includes a light-blue flying scooter that Harry rides to escape from Aragog and get out of the Forbidden Forest with Ron in the car. *Aragog chases Ron and Harry along with his children, but in the book and the film it is just Aragog's family who chases them. *Hermione's note about the Chamber of Secrets is just a picture of a basilisk. She was also holding an actual pipe. *When Gilderoy loses his memory, he builds a chair of some rocks and drinks a cup of tea. *Due to the game's co-op feature, Harry and Ginny fight Salazar Slytherin's basilisk together, because Ginny is awake and playable in the Chamber of Secrets (for co-op reasons), instead of unconscious and being drained of her life force, as in the movie and the book. Ginny wakes up only after Harry defeats the Basilisk single-handedly. When the fight starts, the Basilisk goes after Harry and not Ginny as Riddle needs to drain her life force to become alive again. *In the beginning cutscene of the Basilisk where Tom Riddle starts laughing evilly for amusement, his face begins to flicker into Voldemort in the game as an indication of who he has become, though in the movie, he stops his evil laugh short and becomes angered at the sight of Fawkes. *Salazar Slytherin's basilisk has a scarlet plume on his head (meaning it is a male, instead of female as in the novel and movie). *The basilisk notices Harry when Ginny screams at one of his disembodied eyes. *Harry's arm is not pierced by the basilisk fang. Instead, he takes it out of the dead basilisk's mouth. *While Harry is doing the above, Ginny discovers when the diary suffers any kind of hard knock, the memory of Tom Riddle does as well as if he is possessed by a voodoo doll. As such, she uses the diary to injure Riddle in a comical way to keep him from attacking her and Harry, until Harry snatches the diary from Ginny's hands and stabs the diary with the aforementioned fang. *In the book and film, Tom Riddle tries to stop Harry from stabbing the diary. But in the game, Riddle explodes immediately. *After the battle, Harry asks Dumbledore for the diary. Taking it out to Lucius Malfoy, he gives it to Dobby when he shows the gesture to open it. But instead of sending Lucius across the room, Dobby simply removes his pants. *In the book, Hermione enchants the cupcakes to make Crabbe and Goyle fall asleep, as well as make them float to the top of a railing. In the game, Ron enchants them and Harry makes them float to Crabbe and Goyle instead of putting them on a railing. Also, Harry and Ron dragged Crabbe and Goyle into a nearby broom closet after they fall asleep. In the game, however, they walk into what seems to be an entire room by themselves. *In the book, Harry and Ron go into the Slytherin Dungeon to see if Draco is the heir of Salazar Slytherin. In the game, they go into the common room to find out if Draco has the same symbol on his broomstick that Hermione has in her notes. *Ginny doesn't seem to be as shy around Harry and clearly shows that she has a crush on him, by giggling when she sees him arrive and hugging him when he kills the basilisk. Hearts also appear around her when she wakes up and sees Harry, most likely because she knows he's come to rescue her. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley are absent, probably because the Weasley family's trip to Egypt is omitted. Later, they are both featured in the sequel. *Ripper the bulldog is absent. *Aunt Marge starts to mention Harry's parents after she finds a picture of them. *In the book and film, the black dog appears in front of Harry out from behind the bushes. But in the game, he is seen on a playground roundabout. *Stan Shunpike does not appear as the Knight Bus conductor, but he is a playable character. *When the Knight Bus passes between two London Buses it does not squeeze itself as well as everything in it like in the film. Instead it rebuilds itself, arranging the bricks so it is taller and thinner. *The Knight Bus doesn't stop to let an elder lady cross the street. *Cornelius Fudge does not talk to Harry when he arrives at the Leaky Cauldron. *For co-op purposes, Arthur Weasley fights the Monster Book of Monsters with Harry. *Buckbeak does not appear to break Malfoy's arm, since he is able to use it to point at Hagrid without effort. *In the book and film, Malfoy calls Buckbeak, "a great ugly brute." But in the game, Malfoy provokes Buckbeak by throwing a chicken leg at him. Also, Buckbeak advances on him and snaps at Draco but doesn't physically attack him. Malfoy falls to the ground while trying to back away but does not appear to be harmed. * In the game, the first Care of Magical Creatures lesson is at night, in the movie and book the lesson is during the day. *Unlike the film, Harry is seen going through the passage to Honeydukes. Also, Fred and George accompany him through the passage. * In the book, the passage to Honeydukes is described as being a long narrow tunnel. In the game, however, it is quite spacious and has various plants growing. *Pike is absent. *Kellah and Bem are absent. *The Security Trolls are featured, unlike in the film. *Harry does not have to wear his Invisibility Cloak unlike in the book or the film; Malfoy does not run to tell on Harry, unlike the events in the book, likely because it would cause confusion for younger audiences. *In the film, Harry throws snowballs from under the Invisibility Cloak at Draco for calling Hermione a mudblood. In the game, Draco makes an igloo and uses it like a tank to shoot snowballs back. *While Fudge, McGonagall, and Rosmerta were talking about Sirius Black Fudge shows two pictures: one of the Marauders with Lily Evans and Harry in her arms and one of a false scene of Sirius casting Confringo at the Muggles with Peter Pettigrew transforming. *When Harry and Hermione are trying to warn Hagrid and the trio that Dumbledore, Fudge, and Macnair are coming, they throw more than just a pebble, but also a spoon and other objects. *When Hagrid peaks out of the window, Harry is seen dressed as a scarecrow. *When Harry tries to get Buckbeak to follow him, he pushes him. In the film, Hermione uses a dead ferret to lure Buckbeak, but in the game, Hermione uses a chicken leg instead. *Peter Pettigrew is exposed when Lupin and Sirius lure Scabbers into a mousetrap with cheese instead of using the Animagus Reversal Spell. *When Harry and Hermione lure Lupin to them, they play a werewolf howl on record recorder, Lupin walks over and falls in love with Hermione instead of trying to attack her, although, as in the film, he quickly turns hostile when he sees that she is not a werewolf as well. *When Harry casts Expecto Patronum on dementors, they instantly vanish, instead of being repelled away like in the book and film (although in the cutscenes they are simply repelled). *In the film, Harry defeats all of the dementors at one time, but he has to defeat them individually in the game. *Harry and Hermione only ride Buckbeak up to a tower near where Sirius was being held, not the full way there. *In the final boss battle, Dementors have to be fought. In the film, Harry and Hermione just save Sirius without a battle. *Lord Voldemort's boggart isn't his own dead body, but it's Harry alive and well. This boggart is shared with all Death Eater characters. Similarly, with the exception of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Lupin, everyone else's boggart is Voldemort returned to power (ironically the boggart Harry had originally pictured before remembering the Dementors). *Both of Sirius Black's break-ins of Hogwarts are absent. *Most of the time, all of the character's Patronus' do not take the form of an animal. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Frank Bryce is absent, and is replaced by a milkman. *When Nagini sees the Milkman, he punches her and screams. *There is no mention of Bertha Jorkins like in the film. *Like the film, the Dursley part is omitted. *Molly Weasley and Percy Weasley are also cut in Year 4. *When Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley, and Cedric Diggory let go of the Portkey, they started dancing. *The Quidditch World Cup match between Ireland and Bulgaria is skipped. Instead it starts out with the Death Eaters' attack on the camp. *To the omission of the Quidditch game, Narcissa Malfoy is cut but appears in the game's sequel. **For some reason, despite the first level being named "The Quidditch World Cup", the level heavily focuses more on the Death Eater Attack and the Dark Mark. *Barty Crouch Sr and Amos Diggory's hair colour is grey. However, in the films, they are black. *Barty Crouch Sr and Lucius Malfoy have a cameo in Year 4. *Viktor Krum's hair has a flat top, but in the film his hair is shaved off. *Nigel Wolpert, Ludovic Bagman and Igor Karkaroff's aide are absent. *Harry's argument with Ron is omitted. *Rita Skeeter can transform into a beetle, unlike the film. *Charlie Weasley seems to be omitted but it is possible that the Dragon keeper who appears represents him. *Harry does not use his Invisibility Cloak to get a sneak peek at the dragons. *Due to the game's co-op feature in the First Task, Harry and Hermione fall into the arena, so they are both running from the dragon. It chases Harry and Hermione inside the Hogwarts Castle as well. *The Golden Egg is floating over fire. *Unlike the film, the Nifflers and Blast-Ended Skrewts are included (though the Skrewts appear only in the DS version.) *The Pensieve scene where Harry finds out about Barty Crouch Jr. is omitted. *The death of Barty Crouch, Sr. is omitted. *The Yule Ball has been omitted, but certain characters can be purchased in their formal wear. *Roger Davies is absent. *The Cho Chang meeting at the Owlery is also absent, though she can be unlocked there. *Cedric Diggory teams up with Harry during the second and third tasks, but this is only a feature to make it more co-op friendly. *To make the game more suitable for younger players, Harry takes a bath wearing his underpants while in the book and movie he is completely nude. *In the Third task there is a giant living sphinx statue and the riddle of the acromantula written on a wall of the labyrinth as well as an acromantula itself. The sphinx and the acromantula part is not featured in the film, but they are in the book. *Due to the game's co-op feature and fact of a dramatic purpose, Harry and Cedric fight Voldemort side-by-side. *Cedric Diggory does get killed by Voldemort, as he was hit by the curse the very moment he grabbed the portkey, reappearing at the tournament disassembled. However, Dumbledore shows Amos Diggory instructions on how to re-build his son, so Cedric does not actually die in the game. But in the Sequel, he is still dead, as he is shown in photos as disassembled with his bodyparts in the trophy cup. *Before Voldemort's return for power ,Peter Pettigrew uses a skeleton head for bone instead of Voldemort's father's and pops off his hand for flesh instead of cutting it off with a knife just to make the game less dark. *Cedric is trapped along with Harry on to the statue covering the Riddle grave, so he witnesses Voldemort's rebirth. *Voldemort is also sucking on a pacifier before Pettigrew drops him into the cauldron's potion. *Peter Pettigrew Doesn't Kill Cedric Diggory but Lord Voldemort does. *To make the game Family Friendly , Peter Pettigrew uses Harry's glasses instead of his blood to revive Voldemort. Also when Voldemort comes out he is shown with Harry's glasses, and then tosses them back to Harry. *Nott is absent, but Crabbe and Goyle are featured in the portable versions. *Macnair does not make a reappearance nor in the game's sequel. *Lord Voldemort allows his Death Eaters to attack Harry although in the book and film he orders them to stand down because he wanted to be the one to kill Harry. *Only Lily and James Potter emerge from Voldemort's wand during the Priori Incantatem sequence, however this is because Cedric had not yet been killed and Frank Bryce was not included in the game. However, following the canonical nature of Priori Incantatem, the milkman who took Frank's place should have also emerged. *The real Moody wears ordinary clothes instead of a white jumpsuit. He also appears to be upbeat as he waved happily at Dumbledore and Harry when they opened the trunk. *The Imperius Curse is omitted (except in the part where Viktor Krum attacks Fleur Delacour under the curse like the film), but will be featured in the sequel. *Every character, with the exception of Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy, has a normal brown wand. List of Levels The Philosopher's Stone The Magic Begins *Playable characters: Harry (Blue Shirt), Hagrid, Griphook *Main locations: Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley; Gringotts Wizarding Bank Out of the Dungeon *Playable characters: Harry, Ron *Boss: Quirrel's Mountain Troll (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: Unknown corridor in the Hogwarts Castle, Second-floor girls' lavatory A Jinxed Broom *Playable characters: Ron, Hermione *Main locations: Stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch The Restricted Section *Playable characters: Ron, Harry *Main locations: Restricted Section The Forbidden Forest *Playable characters: Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Fang *Main locations: Forbidden Forest Face of the Enemy *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione *Boss: Quirrell (Voldemort) (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: Philosopher's Stone Chambers The Chamber of Secrets Floo Powder *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hagrid *Main locations: The Burrow; Borgin and Burkes; Knockturn Alley Dobby's Plan *Playable characters: Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey *Boss: Dobby (with 5 hearts) *Main locations: Stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, Hospital wing Crabbe and Goyle *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione *Main locations: Second-floor girls' lavatory, Slytherin Dungeon Tom Riddle's Diary *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Tom Riddle (as a teenager) *Boss: Myrtle Warren (with 4 hearts) *Main locations: Second-floor girls' lavatory, Tom Riddle's Diary Follow the Spiders *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Fang *Boss: Aragog (with 3 hearts) *Vehicles: Flying Ford Anglia, Flying light-blue scooter *Main Locations: Forbidden Forest The Basilisk *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ginny *Boss: Salazar Slytherin's basilisk (with 5 hearts) *Main locations: Second-floor girls' lavatory; Chamber of Secrets Prisoner of Azkaban News from Azkaban *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Arthur Weasley, Professor Lupin *Boss: The Monster Book of Monsters (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: Leaky Cauldron; King's Cross Station; Hogwarts Express Hogsmeade *Playable characters: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George Weasley *Boss: Draco (Sweater) (with 4 hearts and in the igloo tank, with 3 hearts) *Main locations: One-Eyed Witch Passage, Honeydukes, Hogsmeade Mischief Managed *Playable characters: Harry, Ron *Main locations: Hogwarts Castle corridors The Shrieking Shack *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius *Boss: Whomping Willow (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: The Whomping Willow; Tunnel to Shrieking Shack; Shrieking Shack; Forbidden Forest Dementor's Kiss *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione *Boss: 6 Dementors *Main locations: Forbidden Forest, Black Lake The Dark Tower *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione *Boss: Dementor's Leader (with 3 hearts) *Main locations: Dark Tower The Goblet of Fire The Quidditch World Cup *Playable characters: Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Arthur Weasley *Boss(es): Death Eaters/Snakes *Main locations: 1994 Quidditch World Cup campsite Dragons *Playable characters: Harry, Hagrid, Fang *Main locations: Dragon-holding area in Forbidden Forest The First Task *Playable characters: Harry, Hermione *Main locations: Quidditch Arena, Hogwarts Castle Secret of the Egg *Playable characters: Harry, Myrtle Warren *Main locations: Second-floor girls' lavatory, Prefects' bathroom The Black Lake *Playable characters: Harry, Cedric *Main locations: Black Lake quays, Black Lake The Dark Lord Returns *Playable characters: Harry, Cedric *Main locations: Hedge Maze, Little Hangleton graveyard *Boss: Lord Voldemort (with 3 hearts) List of characters , as depicted in the game]] The main characters (Harry, Ron and Hermione) are controlled since the start of the game but some of them can be found in the missions and hidden places. Afterwards they can be unlocked when the player buys them in Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. Some characters can be bought with different clothes. The majority of characters featured can be controlled however giant creatures like the troll, the Salazar Slytherin's basilisk or the Hungarian Horntail cannot be playable as well as the Dementors or Firenze. The * indicates the character is playable. The trio *Harry Potter* (Available in Blue Shirt, Sweater (only on consoles and Windows versions), Hogwarts uniform, Quidditch uniform, Dragon Task uniform (only on consoles and Windows versions), Yule Ball tuxedo (Only on consoles and Windows versions), Lake Task uniform, Maze Task uniform, Pyjamas (only on consoles and Windows versions), Girl disguise, and with Slytherin disguise as a Polyjuice Potion Gregory Goyle (only on consoles and Windows versions). He can use the Cloak of Invisibility. , as depicted in the game]] *Hermione Granger* (Available in Red Hooded Top, Blue Top (only on consoles and Windows versions), Grey Hooded Top (only on consoles and Windows versions), Yule Ball dress (only on consoles and Windows versions), Hogwarts uniform and as a Polyjuice Potion Millicent Bulstrode's cat (only on consoles and Windows versions). She can control Crookshanks in the years 3 and 4 episodes. *Ron Weasley* (Available in Brown Jacket (only on consoles and Windows versions), Pyjamas (only on consoles and Windows versions), Sweater, Hogwarts uniform, Yule Ball tuxedo (only on consoles and Windows versions), Girl disguise (only on consoles and Windows versions), and with Slytherin disguise as polyjuice potion Vincent Crabbe (only on consoles and Windows versions). He can control Scabbers in the years 1, 2 and 3 episodes. It is clear that Scabbers is not playable in Year 4 because the previous year he was revealed to be the man Peter Pettigrew, the second Marauder. Hogwarts staff and students Professors *Alastor Moody* *Albus Dumbledore* (Available with purple robes or grey robes and you can unlock Fawkes) *Aurora Sinistra* *Filius Flitwick* *Gilderoy Lockhart* (Available with Green Jacket and his normal robes) , as depicted in the game]] *Minerva McGonagall* (can transform into her animagus cat form) *Pomona Sprout* (ability to dig, not affected by Mandrakes) *Quirinus Quirrell* (Available only in Voldemort form) *Remus Lupin* (can transform into his werewolf form) *Rolanda Hooch* *Rubeus Hagrid* *Septima Vector* (Consoles and Windows versions) *Severus Snape* *Sybill Trelawney* Other staff , as depicted in the game]] *Argus Filch* (can control Mrs. Norris) *Irma Pince* (Consoles and Windows versions) *Poppy Pomfrey* *Sorting Hat Students ;'Gryffindor house''' *Alicia Spinnet* *Angelina Johnson (Available with Hogwarts uniform (PSP/DS versions) and Quidditch (Consoles and Windows versions) *Colin Creevey* *Dean Thomas* *Fred Weasley* (Available with Sweater, Hogwarts uniform, and Quidditch uniform (Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) *George Weasley* (Available with Sweater, Hogwarts uniform and Quidditch uniform (Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) *Ginny Weasley* (Available with Hooded Top, Cardigan (Only on Consoles and Windows versions), and Hogwarts uniform) *Gryffindor boy* *Gryffindor girl* *Gryffindor prefect *Katie Bell* *Lee Jordan* *Neville Longbottom* (Available with Hogwarts uniform or Pyjamas; can control Trevor the toad) *Oliver Wood* *Parvati Patil* (Available with Hogwarts uniform and Yule Ball dress (Only on Consoles and Windows versions) *Percy Weasley* (Available with Sweater or prefect clothes) *Seamus Finnigan* ;Hufflepuff house *Cedric Diggory* (Available in sweater (only on consoles and Windows versions), Hogwarts Uniform, Dragon Task uniform (only on consoles and Windows versions), Lake Task uniform and Maze Task uniform) *Ernie Macmillan* *Hannah Abbott* *Hufflepuff boy* (Consoles *Hufflepuff girl* *Hufflepuff prefect* *Justin Finch-Fletchley* *Susan Bones* ;Ravenclaw house *Anthony Goldstein* (Playable only in the DS and PSP versions) *Cho Chang* *Michael Corner* (Playable only in the DS and PSP versions) *Myrtle Warren* (Available in Hogwarts uniform and swimsuit (only on consoles and Windows versions)) *Padma Patil* (Available in Hogwarts uniform and Yule Ball dress) *Penelope Clearwater* *Ravenclaw boy* *Ravenclaw girl* *Ravenclaw prefect* ;Slytherin house *Draco Malfoy* (Available with Sweater, Quidditch uniform, and Hogwarts uniform) *Gregory Goyle* (Available with Sweater and Hogwarts uniform) *Marcus Flint* *Millicent Bulstrode* *Slytherin boy* *Slytherin girl* *Slytherin prefect* *Tom Riddle* (16 Year old Hogwarts student) *Vincent Crabbe* (Available with Sweater and Hogwarts uniform) Wizard World-related Order of the Phoenix *Arthur Weasley* *Molly Weasley* *Sirius Black* (can transform into his animagus dog form) Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters and followers *Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle* (Available in Quirrell version, 16 year old Hogwarts student and final form) *Bartemius Crouch Jr.* *Crabbe Sr.* (Playable only in the DS, PSP, and iOS versions) *Death Eater* *Goyle Sr.* (Playable only in the DS, iOS, and PSP versions) *Lucius Malfoy* *Peter Pettigrew* (can transform into his animagus rat form, Scabbers) *Walden Macnair* Ministry of Magic *Amos Diggory* *Arthur Weasley* *Bartemius Crouch Sr.* *Cornelius Fudge* Diagon Alley and Leaky Cauldron *Doris Crockford* *Madam Malkin* *Mr. Ollivander* *Tom, the Innkeeper* Hogsmeade *Madam Rosmerta* *Shrunken Heads Knight Bus *Ernie Prang* *Stanley Shunpike* Hogwarts Express *Trolley Witch* The Weird Sisters *Donaghan Tremlett the Bassist* *Kirley Duke the Guitarist* *Myron Wagtail the Vocalist* *Orsino Thruston the Drummer* Other staff *Boy* *Dragon keeper* *Girl* *Rita Skeeter* (can transform into her beetle animagus form) *Shifty wizard* *Witch* (Available in white and grey) *Wizard* (Available in red, white and green) Beauxbatons *Beauxbatons student *Fleur Delacour* (Available in Beauxbatons uniform, Dragon Task uniform, Lake Task uniform (only on consoles and Windows versions), and Maze Task uniform (Only on Consoles and Windows versions)) *Gabrielle Delacour* *Olympe Maxime* (Playable only in the DS and PSP versions) Durmstrang *Durmstrang student* *Igor Karkaroff* *Viktor Krum* (Available in Durmstrang uniform, First Task uniform, Shark form, Third Task uniform, and Yule Ball uniform) Ghosts *Bloody Baron* *Fat Friar* *James Potter* *Lily Evans* *Myrtle Warren* (Available in Hogwarts uniform and swimsuit (only on consoles and Windows versions)) *Nearly Headless Nick* *Peeves (Only appeared in the portable versions) *Professor Binns* *The Grey Lady* Muggles *Dudley Dursley* *Marjorie Dursley* (Playable only in the DS and PSP versions) *Milkman* *Mr. Mason* *Mrs. Mason* *Petunia Dursley* *Station guard* *Vernon Dursley* Creatures *Fluffy *Aragog (As a boss for year 2) *Boggart (As an enemy. It turns into a dementor, McGonagall giving a bad grade, a spider, Snape, a moon, Voldemort, a snake, Harry Potter, and an eye.) *Bowtruckle (They help building wooden ladders in the Forbidden Forest) *Buckbeak* (Only playable in some missions and available as a builder, along with Sirius Black *Chinese Fireball *Common Welsh Green *Cornish Pixie (As an enemy) *Crookshanks* (Only playable with Hermione in years 3 and 4) *Dementor (As enemies and a final boss) *Dobby* *Fang* *Fawkes *Firenze *Gargoyle *Giant Squid (Its tentacles are seen during the Second Task and in the Chamber of Secrets) *Gnome *Goblin *Grindylow (As an enemy in the Second Task) *Griphook* *Hedwig (She sends red bricks to Diagon Alley) *Hungarian Horntail *Mandrake (Can be taken by a wizard with earhelders to crash crystals) *Merpeople (As enemies in the Second Task) *Mosp (As enemies in the Forbidden Forest levels (Year 1,2 and 3) *Mountain Troll (As a boss) *Mrs. Norris* (Only playable with Argus Filch) *Niffler (As creatures living in burrows) *Norbert *Plimpy *Scabbers* (Only playable with Ron Weasley until the fourth year starts and can be transformed from Pettigrew's animagus ability) *Security troll (They protect some Hogwarts entrances during the third year. They can use expansive waves when someone throws a spell to them) *Salazar Slytherin's basilisk (As a final boss) *Sphinx (As a statue in the Third Task) *Swedish Short-Snout *Trevor* (Only playable with Neville Longbottom) *Werewolf* (Only available with Remus Lupin's transformation ability) *Whomping Willow (As a boss) List of places Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Classrooms *Care of Magical Creatures *Charms Classroom. There are two classrooms: one for the Wingardium Leviosa spell lesson and another for the Lumos spell lesson. *Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. There are two classrooms: one for the Immobulus and Riddikulus spells, and another for the Patronus and Reducto spell lessons. *Divination Classroom *Flying Courtyard *Herbology Classroom *Potions Classroom *Transfiguration Classroom which also contains a practice room. Common rooms *Gryffindor Tower *Hufflepuff Basement *Ravenclaw Tower *Slytherin Dungeon Other places *Chamber of Secrets *Clock Tower and Clock Tower Courtyard *Grand Staircase *Great Hall *Headmaster's office *Library and Restricted Section *Hospital wing *Middle Courtyard *Mirror of Erised storage room *Muggle Studies Classroom *One-Eyed Witch Passage *Owlery *Prefects' bathroom *Second-floor girls' lavatory *Third Floor Corridor Hogwarts Grounds *Covered Bridge *Greenhouses *Hagrid's cabin *Black Lake *Quidditch pitch *Sundial Garden Hogsmeade *Hogsmeade Station *Honeydukes *Shrieking Shack *The Three Broomsticks Other magical places *Diagon Alley **Eeylops Owl Emporium **Flourish and Blotts **Gringotts **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions **Ollivanders Wand Shop **Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment :::"Fun" spells that can be purchased here: ::*''Slugulus Eructo'' ::*''Multicorfors'' ::*''Rictusempra'' ::*''Entomorphis'' ::*''Tarantallegra'' ::*''Locomotor Mortis'' ::*''Redactum Skullus'' ::*''Colovaria'' ::*''Calvorio'' ::*''Anteoculatia'' ::*''Herbifors'' ::*''Glacius'' ::*''Incarcerous'' ::*''Flipendo'' ::*Trip Jinx ::*''Stupefy'' ::*''Engorgio Skullus'' ::*''Accio'' ::*''Levicorpus'' (DS/PSP version) ::*''Melofors'' (DS/PSP version) ::*''Vomitare Viridis'' (DS/PSP version) *Leaky Cauldron *Knockturn Alley **Borgin and Burkes *Mr. Roberts's campsite *Platform 9 and 3/4 *The Burrow Muggle places *Hut-on-the-Rock *King's Cross Station *Surrey **Privet Drive *London List of known spells Taught spells *''Aresto Momento'' (DS/PSP version only) *''Expelliarmus'' *''Immobulus'' (Consoles and Windows/Mac versions only) *''Incendio'' (DS/PSP version only) *''Lumos Solem'' *''Reparo'' (DS/PSP version only) *''Expecto Patronum'' *''Reducto'' *''Riddikulus'' *Transfiguration spell (Consoles and Windows) *''Wingardium Leviosa'' *''Revelio'' (DS/PSP) *''Alohomora'' (DS/PSP) Dark spells *''Avada Kedavra'' *''Crucio'' List of Potions *Ageing Potion *Exploding Potion *Invisibility Potion *Polyjuice Potion *Strength Potion *Skele-Gro Media File:LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 Xbox 360 Trailer - Trailer 3|Trailer File:LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 Xbox 360 Trailer - Trailer 2|Trailer 2 File:LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 Xbox 360 Trailer - Year 3 Trailer|Year 3 Trailer File:LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 Xbox 360 Trailer - E3 2009 Embrace The Magic Trailer|Embrace The Magic Trailer File:LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 Xbox 360 Trailer - Gameplay Video 1|Gameplay File:LEGO Harry Potter X360 - E3 2010 Spellbinding Characters|Spellbinding Characters File:LEGO Harry Potter Wii - Troll Battle|Troll Battle File:LEGO Harry Potter PS3 - The Troll Cometh|The Troll Cometh File:LEGO Harry Potter PS3 - Problem Solver|Problem Solver File:LEGO Harry Potter Wii - Tear This Place Apart|Tear This Place Apart File:Lego Harry Potter Years One - Four (VG) (2010) - Year one montage trailer|Year one montage trailer File:LEGO Harry Potter Video - LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 Video Review|Video Review Behind the scenes *Storyboard sketches from LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 can be found in LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World. Errors *Since there is no dialogue, Harry and his friends can use magic without speaking incantations in this game, which does not make sense since they are first to fourth years, and it is unlikely that they have the ability to perform nonverbal spells. *Remus can be transformed into a Werewolf without a full moon as if it were an Animagus ability. *Dumbledore's wand is just a brown stick, instead of the Elder Wand (which was rectified in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7). However, this could be because Years 1-4 is set before his wand is revealed to be the Elder Wand. *Hermione can translate ancient runes in the first year even though she does not start ancient runes until her third year. However these could be extremely easy runes that every student in first year learn, for example the book she uses could be Ancient Runes Made Easy. *Adult Mandrake cries are supposed to be fatal to anyone who hears them, young mandrake cries only knock people out. Yet when someone gets close to them, they just get annoyed, not even knocked out. However they were holding their hands over their ears and it is possible that this also works. *During the end credits, in the "Music By" section, the word "Azkaban" is spelled "Azkiban." *Several Gryffindor's can be seen sitting at the other Hogwarts House's Tables. However it is possible that those students were talking with the others and that the staff did not mind it. *Seamus Finnigan's boggart was a banshee in the book but Voldemort in the game. Molly Weasley's boggart was a dead version of someone she was close to in the book but Voldemort in the game. In the books, Voldemort's boggart is his own dead body, but in the game it is Harry Potter, even as his old Tom Riddle persona. Also, many Death Eaters' boggarts are Voldemort, including Lucius Malfoy's. However it is possible, in the case of Death Eaters, that, although they were loyal to Voldemort, they still feared him. *In Year 2, Harry is able to interact with a flashback of Tom Riddle tracking down Hagrid in the game (he covers his ears when hearing a Mandrake cry in the flashback and uses Wingardium Leviosa on various objects in there). In the book and film, he could not do this. *In Diagon Alley, Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary is misspelled "Mr. Mullpepper's Apothecary." However this could be a writing error of his own. *Polyjuice Potion is not meant for non-human transformations but in the game you can turn into Fang, Griphook, Dobby and Rubeus Hagrid (he is half-giant) without any problems. *Some grown-ups cannot enter their old common rooms. Gilderoy Lockhart cannot enter the Ravenclaw Tower, Lucius Malfoy cannot enter the Slytherin Dungeon, Minerva McGonagall cannot enter the Gryffindor Tower, etc. On the other hand, Quirinus Quirrell can only enter the Slytherin Dungeon, despite the fact he was a Ravenclaw in his student years. *If a non-Gryffindor character were to try to enter the Gryffindor dormitories, the Fat Lady would seal the entrance permanently. *In the last cutscene for year 4, after Harry Potter's and Voldemort's Priori Incantatem ends, Lily Potter and James Potter swoop at Voldemort. But he looked like when he was was using Quirrel's body to drink unicorn's blood in year 1's cutscene instead of his new corporeal form. It only occurs in the DS and PSP versions of the game Remaining three years LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 was released November 2011. External links *Official site * *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 for Mac from Feral Interactive References es:Lego Harry Potter: Años 1-4 fr:LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4 pl:LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Out of universe